Quanar Nok
, Quanar Nok II , Gomo Nok , Meilen Nok , Nok family | language = Standard, several others }} Quanar Nok was a male Winok who founded the Planetary Republic of Jorama in 20 BSST. Biography Election Quanar beat Juhi Miliu in the race for candidacy in 20 BSST, while helping fight the Raid on Jorama. Here, he met his cousin, and freed him from evil. Taron During 7 BSST, Quanar heard that Vanis Sinron has been transforming and killing several people in order to recreate the Totrem Virus. Quanar then sends Jameson Venu and Nara Atsid to stop the mad scientist. Battle of Zvön Quanar and the PROJ decided to assist Maßish Qurno during the battle of Zvön. Quanar was a major leader during this start of the OIP War. Tarmona Quanar led a mission to Tarmona to pick up Twa Remte to negotiate with the owner of the factory on Gamfatch so the PROJ would get their War Bots from the source. Remte was held prisoner by SC-F-24 and Taza Fikan at the time. Events leading to the mission to Kassov While Rotan Iviy battled against Avo Nossuro and Relik Tenui on Tarmona, he received several clues that pointed towards Ortono Pluto, the leader of the Organization of Independent Persons hiding out on Kassov. Quanar sent a few War bots, Ono Valen, Penn Koro and Rotan to the mission. Nadder During 5 BSST, Quanar received a message from Hoelos, demanding that Vixen Rakasa fight in the Nadder Arena for the freedom of Nadder. Quanar accepted, unknowing that this was a trap to kill Ortono Pluto. Later, after the treachery of Vixen Rakasa turning to the Shadow Warriors, Quanar comes to the planet to save Ortono Pluto and Nokle from the wrath of Vixrak. Duel on Pyroth Quanar had no choice to destroy one of his friends, Vixen Rakasa, on Pyroth. Quanar easily beat the young warrior. Vivo epidemic During the Vivo epidemic, Rayo Profeta sent a message from his recorder phone to the PROJ about how Vivo had suddenly come alive. He sent Mayne Colo to temporarily disable the planet. Search for the Staff of Rinzi Quanar sent Holin Uto and Giri to obtain the pointer artifacts for the Staff of Rinzi, while Jameson Venu obtained the Arran gira. Death Troopers threat During 4 BSST, Bontos Genima, a former member of the Death Troopers came to warn Quanar and the PROJ about an attack. The PROJ were quick, and fought off the invasion, killing Tensten and Ulono. Tenui threat During 4 BSST, the Tenui brothers decided to get revenge on Rotan Iviy for killing their father on Gamfatch. They sent Ghonn and Mahnee L'un to attack who they thought was Quanar on the shipyard near Xakar. Instead, they found and killed Jivvik, and brought him dead, back to their boss. After the funeral for Jivvik, Rotan is accused of causing all the problems, and is put on probation until the court. During the probation, Quanar helps Rotan find clues to prove his innocence. A day later, Quanar goes out to worship Tighearna Winok when his advisor is killed by Bree Gessu. Gessu puts on the armor, and pretends to be the advisor so he can get close to Quanar and kill him. When Gessu's cover is blown, he chucks the helmet of the advisor at Quanar with a detonator in it, unknowing that Ijini, the man that accused Rotan, was hit instead. Battle on Tanis Ma After Quanar nearly dies to Byskor, a Swasin shadow assassin, and is suggested to start looking for a replacement by his medical bot, Quanar goes to his home planet, Vloton, where he decides to start training his son, Quanar Nok II. During the training, QN admits that Tanis Ma and the Empire of Conquering attacked Vloton while he was gone. Quanar decides to battle the EoC, forming the first battle with the EoC. Death It has been revealed that a majority of the old PROJ, including Quanar Nok are wiped out when Ortono Pluto dies, and Wuc Ovinara takes over the OIP. Appearances *Fortunes of Danger *Discovered *The OIP is Born! *The First Battle *The Final Battle *Kassov *Duels on Nadder R.1-10 *Duels on Nadder End *Está Vivo? *Traitor, Part I *Tomb of Ahkenohkt *The New Threat *Revenge of Tenui *Rotan's Arrest *Attack on Quanar *Hunting Hunters *Passing On }} Category:Winoks Category:Males Category:Jorama Category:Leaders Category:Planetary Republic of Jorama